Especial Equinos
by Alexamili
Summary: Entre cervezas, amigos de toda la vida y un programa televisivo que nadie quiere mirar pero atrae la atención de todos. Porque en nuestra sangre siempre hay algo animal que reacciona cada vez que estamos ebrios (?)


**_De espécimen único y Yegüas en celo_**

Ése día había salido más tarde de lo habitual de su trabajo de medio tiempo cuando por fin llegó a su casa. Se quitó los zapatos, dejó a un lado el pequeño bolso portafolio que utilizaba, aflojó la estranguladora corbata y se dirigió directo al refrigerador por una bebida. Luego fue a la sala encendió el televisor sin siquiera mirar y se desplomó en el sofá tapándose el rostro con un brazo. Esa tarde no tenía clases en la universidad debido al comienzo de las vacaciones de verano por lo cual se preparaba para un merecido descanso después de tan ajetreada mañana.

Acomodándose mejor, y con el aire acondicionado encendido, por fin podía dar paso a una ligera siesta. Y así fué hasta que unos fuertes golpes lo trajeron de vuelta desde el umbral de los sueños en blanco, mientras una chillona voz gritaba su nombre interrumpiendo tan ansiado reposo.

—¿Por qué no puede ser menos molesto?— se quejó.

Estaba decidido a ignorarlo pero si lo hacía los llamados a la puerta seguirían y no quería incomodar a los vecinos que suficiente paciencia le tenían cada vez que Naruto aparecía por allí con el alto volumen de voz que lo caracterizaba.

Mientras se planteaba la idea de abandonar o no tal comodidad los ruidos cesaron y el silencio volvió a excepción de los murmullos provenientes del televisor.

—Seguramente habrá pensado que no estaba— sonrió con malicia —mejor así.— volvió a suspirar relajado cayendo dormido de inmediato.

—¡¡SASUKE!!

Sin noción de cuánto tiempo habría pasado, un fuerte y abrupto grito muy cerca lo despertó provocando que cayera del mullido sofá directo al suelo a causa del susto. Cuando pudo sentarse luego de procesar lo que acababa de suceder dió cuenta del rubio con cara de idiota que lo observaba con una estúpida sonrisa.

— Naruto ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Y cómo demonios lograste entrar?— preguntó realmente enfadado.

— Eh... Sasuke.. sé de tus noches en soledad pero no me imaginaba que tenias estos fetiches.— dijo ignorándolo burlonamente.

—¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando!?

El rubio solo siguió sonriendo picaronamente y apuntó al televisor aún encendido donde dos caballos copulaban y se mencionaba la importancia de los sementales en el mundo de las carreras y de cómo conocer el origen de estos animales garantizaban una mejor apuesta.

No pudo más que tomar la lata de refresco vacía que yacía sobre la mesa y se la aventó dando al blanco justo en medio de la frente.

— ¡AY! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso Teme!?

— ¿¡Y todavía preguntas!?— refutó molesto desde el suelo el moreno— ¡Además no has contestado como rayos lograste entrar aquí!

— Fácil, no lo hice sólo ella viene conmigo— respondió el rubio señalando en sentido hacia la cocina con el dedo gordo cuando una chica pelirosa apareció acercándose a ellos con dos botellas pequeñas de cerveza en una mano y un gran bol de snaks sujetando con el otro brazo.

—Buenas tardes Sasuke espero no te hayamos molestado— sonrió Sakura mientras colocaba las cosas sobre la mesa —disculpa por haber entrado así pero al ver que Naruto no cesaría no me dejó más opción que utilizar la llave de emergencia que me dejaste— Lo miró culpable —Lo siento.

Al notar el arrepentimiento en los verdes ojos de su vecina, Sasuke no pudo hacer más que suspirar y dejar todo por la paz. Los amigos de toda la vida sonrieron y se dispusieron a preparar el lugar para el momento de películas que solían hacer cada tanto en casa de alguno de ellos, ésta vez su residencia.

El tiempo pasó rápido entre chucherías, cervezas frías, comentarios referentes a la película y también sobre el gran festejo que ofreció Ino Yamanaka por su cumpleaños el pasado fin de semana reservando un sector V.I.P en una discoteca. Recordaban los sucesos mas graciosos y como había discutido con el encargado esa misma tarde antes de la fiesta para que esa zona estuviese repleta de globos perlados y que a su llegada cientos de pétalos de rosas cayeran sobre la pista. A lo cual se negaron rotundamente ya que alguien podría resbalar y resultar herido. No se arriesgarían a una demanda ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

Mientras reían por las ocurrencias de la extravagante rubia el celular de Naruto sonó estridentemente.

—Oh es Hinata— dijo atendiendo la llamada haciéndose a un lado. Una vez de regreso se disculpó con sus amigos, al parecer su novia le había recordado que tenían entradas para una función de teatro esa noche e irían con su familia. —Ya saben no debo decepcionar a mis futuros suegros— les guiñó Naruto sonriente y se despidió.

—Futuros suegros.. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hubiese pensado en Naruto viendo tan tranquilamente una obra que no incluya títeres?— comentó el pelinegro mientras bebía a pequeños sorbos una lata de cerveza.

—No digas eso Sasuke, no seas tan malo.— defendió al rubio mientras buscaba la siguiente película de la saga para continuar mirando.

—Sakura ¿Acaso me dirás que estoy equivocado?— arqueó las cejas burlonamente.

—Bueno.. yo..— Al ver la duda de Sakura el Uchiha sonrió triunfante. Ella arrugando el ceño retó —Al menos deberías darle algo de crédito, lo hace por ella y le está tomando gusto aunque esta vez realmente le costará.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó sin ganas

—Es una Opera— contestó sin mas.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En serio!?— se sorprendió el pelinegro.

—Si, Hinata lo mencionó el otro día. Un pariente suyo participa en la obra que llegó al país esta semana haciendo una gira.

—Por eso asistirá toda la familia..

—Exacto. Neji también estará con ellos.— dió por terminado el asunto la chica Haruno.

Pero ante la nueva noticia Sasuke no pudo reaccionar de otra manera que no sea carcajearse quedamente lamentando la suerte de su rubio amigo. Pobre de él, ambos sabían lo mucho que odia esas cosas.

—Entonces.. ¿Qué harás Sakura? ¿Te quedarás, te irás?— preguntó el moreno mientras se levantaba del sofá estirando los brazos perezoso.

—Si no te molesta me quedaré un poco más viendo la película— contestó la pelirosa mientras lo observaba caminar— ¿Tú qué harás?

—Solo iré a darme una ducha rápido y estaré de vuelta contigo. No te aproveches del sofá y deja cervezas para mí.— bromeó mientras desaparecía de la vista.

—En ese caso no te preocupes iré a buscar más de las que Naruto dejó en casa. Ya regreso— avisó mientras salía rápidamente del departamento.

Unos minutos mas tarde con el cabello húmedo y la toalla sobre el hombro Sasuke agarró una cerveza bien feria del refrigerador y la bebió con satisfacción. Luego abrió otro pack sacando unas cuantas latas y las llevó con él hasta el living donde una imagen maravillosa lo dejó perplejo por unos segundos. La pelirosa se encontraba recostada en el sofá con una blusa de finas tiras y unos shorts tan cortos como incitantes que dejaban al descubierto sus largas y blanquecinas piernas.

De un momento a otro su garganta de había secado, dejó rápidamente las latas sobre la mesa, abrió una y la bebió de golpe, se retiró nuevamente a la cocina en busca de otras más para cada uno, las ubicó y abrió otra, luego se dio la vuelta y pidió a Sakura que hiciera espacio en el sofá. Ella se hizo a un lado mientras lo observaba tumbarse con bebida en mano y vaciar una, otra y otra lata más. La sequedad en su garganta no se iba y sin darse cuenta la contagiaba a ella también.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que la película terminó. Cuando Sakura volvía a su sitio después de guardar el DVD en su caja accidentalmente tropezó con el pie del Uchiha causando que la cerveza que acababa de tomar cayera sobre él.

—Oh Sasuke lo siento, lo siento— se disculpaba la pelirosa.

—No te preocupes— contestó él

Mientras Sakura buscaba una servilleta entre el desorden de la mesa casualmente tocó el control remoto cambiando video a cable.

Cuando el moreno, que hasta entonces intentaba secarse con la toalla, levantó la vista se dio cuanta que Sakura había quedado estática arrodillada de espaldas frente a él mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia el televisor donde se veía como un semental de pelaje tan negro como la brea correteaba detrás de una exótica Yegua y se subía encima adentrándose en ella de manera salvaje. Abajo aclaraban que estos equinos puros eran conocidos por tener una rara dificultad genética para reproducirse y debido a su estado enteramente salvaje al no convivir en una tropilla era difícil ubicarlos. Por eso cuando se lograba dar con un macho de esta especie tan único se solía utilizar éste método de "encierro en celo" en dónde se lo exponía a cierta sustancia estimulante y se lo soltaba al corral donde una hembra lo esperaría como última opción natural antes de la fertilización In Vitro con su tan valiosa y por ende carísima esperma. Toda esta explicación mientras los caballos copulaban desenfrenados.

Si, el maldito programa de animales estaba dando repetición.

Luego de ver esa secuencia y con el alto grado de alcohol en sangre que poseían no era nada del otro mundo que Sakura se diese cuenta por fin que se encontraba a solas, a media noche casi a oscuras y en un estado de ebriedad notable arrodillada entre las piernas de un azabache semental que ya había sido expuesto a su esencia seductora desde el instante en que decidió, mientras él se duchaba, cambiarse por algo más cómodo como lo era su ropa de dormir y llevar los packs de cerveza que tenía en su casa a la heladera del pelinegro cuyo hedor alcohol podía percibir aún estando de espaldas a él al igual que esa Yegua antes de ser montada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna erizándole la piel. Un peculiar hormigueo se propagó por su cuerpo endureciendo sus pezones. Cerró los ojos en ese instante y el corazón se le detuvo cuando muy cerca de su oído Sasuke Uchiha pronunció su nombre con su profunda voz masculina y al girarse de frente observar la lujuria abundar en aquellos oscuros ojos ónix mientras cierto lívido deseo cosquilleaba su entrepierna tanto como en él cuyo miembro levemente erguido ansiaba atención.

Poseída por su mirada y el fuerte aroma a alcohol acercó sus delicadas manos al torso de Sasuke éste accedió a quitarse la camiseta mojada y le acercó a Sakura la toalla con la que había intentado secarse anteriormente. Comenzó su labor palpando parte del pecho masculino descendiendo a su vientre delineando cada abdominal mientras iba bajando lentamente hasta los shorts del pelinegro también mojados por la bebida.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó ligeramente mientras observaba fijamente como su vecina se paseaba por esa zona tan sensible una y otra vez estimulándolo con la toalla hasta que la otra mano, haciendo un precioso acto de aparición, acarició la punta del bulto por sobre las ropas varias veces hasta que el escape de un leve jadeo se hizo inevitable cuando ella comenzó a olfatear sobre él el olor a cerveza que la emborrachaba mientras intentaba succionar con la boca la humedad de aquel licor amargo encendiendo en el proceso aún más su zona genital.

Estaba dejándose llevar por el exquisito momento hasta que de pronto se vio obligado a detenerla sujetando sus manos a cada lado cuando notó como ella se aventuraba a correr las prendas del camino.

La observó severo desde lo alto mientras intentaba calmar la situación al igual que su agitada respiración. Eran amigos de toda la vida, vivían uno al lado del otro. No sabía si esto era buena idea pero era tan delicioso y, demonios, estaban tan ebrios que le resultaba difícil mantener la cordura. Entonces, sin darle oportunidad de pensarlo más, la humedad de la lengua de Sakura sobre la punta de su pene lo sobresaltó. Gimió y tembló cuando con los dientes había bajado aún más el borde del bóxer dejando mucho más expuesto su eréctil miembro mientras ahora, vigoroso, palpitaba entre los labios de la pelirosa. Y se dejó hacer, la soltó para disfrutar de lo que sea que Sakura quería darle. Ella bajó aún más sus prendas siendo ayudada por él y como un delicioso dulce saboreo el miembro de Sasuke, lo masajeo, lo envolvió con su lengua torpe pero deseosa succionando todo su grandor. Cuando el punto máximo estaba llegando, ése en el que Sakura esperaba verlo estallar en una fuente blanca y pegajosa de total excitación, el pelinegro sujetó su enrojecido rostro y se acercó a ella para besarla siendo recibido con gusto besándolo hambrienta, aferrándose a su cuello.

Tomando suavemente su esbelta figura, Sasuke la levantó del suelo donde aún se encontraba arrodillada. Ambos se miraron fijamente y como en una sesión de hipnosis ella se dejó guiar por él subiendo primero al sofá separando sus piernas para luego sentarse sobre su regazo no sin antes deshacerse de los diminutos shorts y bragas. Sus sexos se tocaron y ésta vez fue ella quien gimió sintiendo la humedad de su vagina siendo acompañada por el líquido pre seminal y su propia saliva en el pene Uchiha que palpitaba frente a su entrada.

El rosáceo cabello recogido y los perezosos tirantes que caían de los finos hombros de Sakura dejaban totalmente expuesta su maravillosa y blanquecina piel que sin dudar se animó a probar con sus propios labios. Recorrió su hombro, nuca y cuello y ella suspiró al sentirlo echando la cabeza hacía atrás en respuesta mientras se restregaba sobre aquel carnoso y chorreante palo gimiendo en anhelo cada vez más a prisa aumentando la fricción. Urgía que la penetrara con una fuerza tan salvaje como aquel animal en la televisión. Lloriqueo al sentir los dedos del azabache aventurarse bruscamente en su húmeda cavidad una y otra y otra vez. Metiendo y sacando, removiendo sus dedos buscando el mítico punto G, acariciando el clítoris en el proceso elevándola hacia lo más alto que podía llegar estando a horcajadas sobre el moreno. La remera de tirantes había quedado envolviendo su cintura mientras los ahora expuestos y más que endurecidos pezones eran devorados por la boca del ojinegro dejando enrojecida toda el área entre chupones, lamidas y mordidas.

Su respiración se aceleraba aún más, sentía algo dentro de ella a punto de estallar. No sabía exactamente que era pero le gustaba muchísimo la idea. Cuando aquello estaba a nada de suceder los dedos de Sasuke abandonaron su cavidad, y sin dar lugar a reclamos, la tomó de la cintura elevándola un segundo para acto seguido bajarla sobre su duro, carnoso y perfecto sable embistiéndola de una sola estocada. Todo desapareció a su alrededor. Jamás había gritado ni sentido de aquella manera. Su cuerpo se volvio blando en aquella explosión mientras Sasuke la tomaba una y otra vez sin tregua. Ella no hacía más que gemir enloquecidamente mientras su cuerpo se deshacía aferrada a los cabellos de su azabache amigo.

Observaba el perlado sudor recorrer la frente y el resto del fornido cuerpo tan sexy del que Sasuke era poseedor. No podía creer que todo esto estuviese pasando. El brillo del televisor encendido hacía brillar los músculos del Adonis que a momentos era oculto con su propia sombra subiendo y bajando sobre él en un rítmico compás erótico.

Se aferró aún más a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas cuando de repente él se levantó del ahora incómodo sofá y sin abandonar su caliente interior, se terminó de quitar las molestas prendas que quedaban. Así parados como estaban en medio de la sala, se adentró en ella un poco más. Está vez más lento y profundo que antes. Pero la prisa que sentía y la embriaguez que no lo dejaba coordinar bien le jugaron en contra optando por bajarla al suelo. Por su parte ella decidió apoyarse sobre el sofá de espaldas a él meneando su redondo trasero elevándolo abriendo las piernas invitándolo a más y al igual que aquel semental tan negro como la brea a su exótica Yegua, Sasuke la penetró salvajemente.

El ruido de las nalgas de Sakura rebotando contra el cuerpo de Sasuke era todo lo que se escuchaba en esa habitación además de ciertos jadeos anhelantes, hasta que el dedo medio de una de las manos del pelinegro se dispuso a jugar con su botón sobresaliente obligándola a retorcerse de placer mientras la empujaba una, otra y otra vez en un rítmico vaivén mientras gruñía, maldecía su nombre y lo delicioso que era su cuerpo. La sujetaba firme desde la espalda y devoraba su cuello, toqueteando sus senos, la enloquecía jugando con el clítoris mas que excitado. Hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y la bombardeada vagina de Sakura se apretó sobre el pene de Sasuke que a las últimas y feroces embestidas los llevó a la cima del orgasmo mientras vertía su precioso esperma de semental salvaje y único, llenando su cavidad por completo.

Ambos cayeron sobre el sofá, jadeantes, sudorosos, totalmente satisfechos, totalmente exhaustos. Más el alcohol que aún permanecía en ellos no les daba lugar a nada que no sea intentar acomodarse como pudieron en el ahora nuevamente cómodo sofá.

Con el brillo del televisor dando de lleno en su rostro el pelinegro estiro un brazo tanteando la mesa ratona en busca del control remoto apagando de un manotazo el televisor volviendo a su posición y envolviendo la cintura de Sakura como lo más normal del mundo, Sasuke, se aferró a ella en un respiro durmiéndose al instante mientras la pelirosa se acoplaba al masculino pecho suspirando en un profundo sueño.


End file.
